Pour oublier
by Alounet
Summary: Quinn entraîne Sam dans un voyage en voiture pour oublier le récent départ de Rory. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la ville de Mystic Falls, Sam rencontre un brun mystérieux au Mystic Grill : Damon...


**Titre** : Pour oublier

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : Sam Evans/Damon Salvatore.

**Avertissements** : Pas vraiment d'avertissement, si ce n'est que la relation est très ambigue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages des deux séries ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Notes** : Ce que j'adore dans l'écriture c'est que si l'on a envie, on peut se faire rencontrer des personnages pas du tout disposé à se rencontrer dans la réalité. J'ai décidé de faire se rencontrer deux personnages de deux de mes séries préférés. C'est pas très long et l'action se situe après la saison 3 de Glee et après la saison 3 de Vampire Diaries. Voila bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam roulait depuis déjà des heures, sachant pertinemment qu'il était perdu. Il avait beau avoir un GPS et se reconnaître n'importe ou sur une carte, c'était la galère pour lui.

Son voyage à travers les Etats-Unis juste avec sa voiture avait débuté juste après le départ - et donc sa rupture - de Rory. Le jeune garçon voyait son visa expiré et il devait retourner en Irlande rejoindre sa famille. Les deux amoureux savaient très bien qu'avec une pareille distance et un décalage horaire, leur relation ne tiendrait pas.

Rory avait demandé à Sam d'au moins rester son ami, et le blond avait répondu qu'il serait son meilleur ami, pour l'éternité.

Quelques jours après, voyant son meilleur ami déprimé, sortir tous les soirs dans des bars pour ingurgiter des litres d'alcool, Quinn Fabray décida d'intervenir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme dans cet état. Elle lui proposa alors le pari fou de prendre la voiture et de partir là ou le destin les mènerait. Sam accepta aussitôt, et cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils roulaient, s'arrêtant par moment dans des endroits sympathiques.

-Regarde le panneau, on dirait qu'il y a une ville pas loin, fit remarquer Quinn tandis que le jour tombait.

-Mystic Falls ? se moqua Sam en prenant la direction indiquée par la blonde. On dirait un nom de dessin-animé.

-Arrête de rechigner... Je veux juste, trouver un hôtel, y passer la nuit et me reposer.

La blonde semblait fatiguée. Certes, ce voyage était son idée mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point tout cela pourrait être éprouvant. Sam se contenta de continuer à rouler et d'atteindre la ville en question, qui ne semblait pas bien grande.

Ils roulèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de trouver un hôtel. Sam se gara et Quinn proposa :

-Je vais nous prendre une chambre. Trouve nous un endroit sympa ou manger.

Sam acquiesça et les deux amis se séparèrent. Le blond regarda autour de lui et après avoir marché quelques minutes, il entra dans un restaurant "Le Mystic Grill". C'est vrai qu'il avait une faim de loup. Le blond envoya l'adresse et sa position GPS à sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle puisse le retrouver sans problème.

A l'intérieur du restaurant, Sam se dirigea vers le bar. Un autre homme était déjà attablé, noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool. C'était un "beau brun ténébreux", comme aimait le décrire le garçon. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son verre d'alcool.

Sam regarda le serveur, un blond musclé du nom de "Matt" et l'interpella.

-Une bière !

-T'as quel âge ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Fais le pas chier Matt, intervint le brun assis à côté de lui, et met ça sur mon compte d'ailleurs !

Matt ne sembla pas discuter avec le brun et il obtempéra. Il lui servit ce qu'il désirait et posa la consommation sur le bar tout en récupérant le billet laissé par Sam. Ce dernier voulu remercier l'inconnu :

-C'est sympa mec. Moi c'est Sam.

Le brun le dévisagea avant de répondre, sarcastique :

-Je fais pas dans le baby-sitting.

Cette remarque sembla faire rire Sam qui rétorqua :

-Ca tombe bien, j'ai jamais aimé les vieux.

Le brun posa son verre et détailla Sam :

-T'as pas idée à quel point mon âge pourrait te faire frémir.

Les deux garçons n'ajoutèrent rien du tout, se contentant de boire leur verre. Sam reprit :

-Tu veux que je te fasse une imitation ? C'est qui ton acteur préféré ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si cet étranger venait bien de lui faire une pareille proposition. Il devait être plus atteint qu'il n'y paraisse. Devant le visage angélique du blond, cependant, il se détendit :

-Damon.

-C'est qui ce Damon ?

-C'est moi blondie. Tu voulais mon prénom tout à l'heure ?

-Oh, réalisa Sam. Je pensais en réalité que je t'agacerais et que tu irais voir ailleurs si j'y suis...

-T'as gagné, tu m'agaces !

Damon se leva, emportant son verre, et s'éloigna pour se diriger vers le fond du restaurant, la ou il y avait les billards. Sam se leva à son tour et le suivit :

-Je voulais pas paraître agaçant, c'est juste...

Lasse de ce petit jeu, Damon se retourna vers le blond et lui dit :

-C'est juste quoi ? Ta copine t'a brisé le cœur en t'abandonnant à ton triste sort et tu deviens tellement inconsolable que tu parcours tous les Etats en quête de réconfort et la seule chose pour laquelle t'es doué c'est de picoler un max pour oublier ?

Sam était impressionné par la déduction de l'étranger qu'il avait fasse à lui. Il était très doué, perspicace même. A un détail prêt que Sam corrigea :

-C'était un gars. Rory. La personne qui m'a brisé le cœur, ajouta t-il pour être plus concis.

Damon eut un léger rictus qui le fit sourire. Il rétorqua :

-Moi c'était une fille.

-Dommage, répondit le blond.

Damon avait parfaitement compris l'allusion du blond. Il posa son verre sur une table et se rapprocha dangereusement de cet inconnu. Une fois face à face avec lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres, il murmura :

-T'as envie de moi c'est ça ?

Le rythme cardiaque de Sam s'accéléra. Pour une raison étrange, le brun lui faisait peur à cet instant précis, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Il appréciait cette sensation de danger qu'il pouvait ressentir à ses côtés. Doucement, Sam répondit :

-J'ai envie d'oublier. De me changer les idées.

-Et de t'envoyer en l'air c'est ça qui t'aideras tu crois gamin ?

-J'en sais rien.

Damon secoua la tête, amusé et agacé par la situation. Il attrapa le bras de Sam et l'entraîna dehors, par l'arrière du restaurant. Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans une impasse et Damon cloqua Sam contre le mur :

-Ca t'excite ça ? T'as pas peur que je sois un monstre sanguinaire prêt à te vider de ton sang ?

-Une sorte de vampire ? demanda amusé Sam.

Damon plongea son regard dans celui de Sam. Il commença à lui parler, tout en l'hypnotisant :

-Tu vas oublier que j'existe tu entends ? Mais surtout, tu vas oublier que tu souffre à cause de ton Rory. Tu vas retrouver le sourire et tu vas reprendre ta vie en main. Tu vas dormir cette nuit et demain tu vas reprendre la route pour chez toi et tu vas arrêter de faire le con pour un mec.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Damon disparaissait, laissant un Sam seul dans l'impasse. Quinn arriva à son tour près de son ami et lui demanda :

-Sam ? C'était qui ce mec ?

-Qui ? demanda intrigué le blond.

-Ce brun avec qui tu discutais ?

-Je ne discutais avec personne, répondit le blond.

Souriant il demanda :

-Tu as faim ? Moi ouais ! Demain on rentre à Lima. Je crois que j'ai vu assez de pays maintenant.

Quinn se contenta de lui sourire et suivit son ami à l'intérieur du bar.


End file.
